1955
The year 1955 is a year according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Classical ** 2.2 Other * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Television * 8 Birth * 9 Deceased * 10 Weather Extremes in Belgium * 11 Published Events ; January * 17 - The first atomic submarine, the Nautilus , sets sail. ; February * 3 - First broadcast on Dutch television (the KRO ) of the children's Brave Dodo . * 5 - The French government of Pierre Mendes France resigns as its plans for negotiations with the Algerian nationalists rejected by the National Assembly . * 8 - Malenkov resigns as Prime Minister of the Soviet Union and is succeeded by Nikolai Bulganin . ; March * 2 - During a talent show is Johnny Jordan first and Tante Leen second. For both, this is the start of their careers. The competition is organized by record Bovema to find the Voice of the Jordan. * 12 - Opening Ceremony of the Second Pan-American Games , held in Mexico City . * 26 - A march on Brussels raises the tension around the second school conflict further. ; April Summary of the friendly football match Netherlands - Belgium on April 3, 1955 at theOlympic Stadium in Amsterdam . Result 1-0 (resting 1-0). Goal of CoenDillen . * 3 - In Sclessin at Liege fire breaks out in Rio Cinema. These were 39 deaths, including 22 children. * 5 - Winston Churchill resigns as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom . * 6 - In the Dutch town of Bussum lit studio Irene off. * 15 - The salesman Ray Kroc starts with the development of a series of fast food restaurants under the name McDonald's . * 20 - First episode of Swiebertje (with Joop Doderer starring) on the NCRV- television . * 24 - Signing of the Bandung Pact by the participants at the conference of Afro-Asian countries. Colonialism, neo-colonialism and imperialism are convicted. The young nations of the Third World promise to cooperate more. ; May * 6 - The German Federal Republic joins the NATO . * 7 - The Belgian diplomat Louis Goffin is the first Secretary-General of the Western European Union (WEU). * 14 - In the Polish capital is the Warsaw Pact closed. * 20 - In The Hague explains Zafrullah Khan, former President of the International Court of Justice, the first stone of the Mobarak Mosque. It is the first mosque in the Netherlands. She is especially designed for diplomats and staff of international agencies. * 26 - The former world champion Formula I -racen Alberto Ascari crashed his Ferrari during a test drive at the circuit of Monza . * 29 - On a beautiful Pentecost created the first file in the Netherlands in Oudenrijn. ; June * 2 - Tierpark Berlin opens. * 3 - The government parties in the Netherlands to accept a compromise proposal informant Burger , bringing an end to the Rent Act Crisis . * 4 - Festive entry in the Amsterdam Spaarndammerbuurt the elephant Murugan, the capital donated by the Indian Prime Minister Nehru . * 11 - During the 24 Hours of Le Mans (France) killed a driver which reach parts of his car in the audience, and leaving more than 80 people are killed. * 12 - The recently released Cuban rebel Fidel Castro announces the creation of the 26th of July Movement . ; July * 13 - Unique moment in the Tour de France for the Netherlands, after the 7th stage, we have a Dutchman in the yellow jersey, the green jersey and a stage winner that day. Respectively Wim van Est (yellow), Wout Wagtmans (green) and Jos Hinsen (stage winner) having a good day. * 15 - The Hague Conference on Private International Law is the installation of a permanent secretariat. The sessions will be held every four years from now. * 19 - In Anaheim (California) is Disneyland opened. ; August * 28 - Racist Murder of Emmett Till in the US state of Mississippi leads to outrage and increases the tension in the south of the USA between black and white. ; September * 10 - Japan joins the GATT . * 16 - Coup in Argentina where President Juan Peron is deposited. ; October * 2 - Toon Hermans passes in the sanatorium High Laren first Dutch man show . * 5 - Premiere on Broadway in The Diary of Anne Frank . * 6 - The French carmaker Citroen introduces the Citroën DS * 20 - Release of The Ring Ban The King's Return to England * 26 - With the signing of the State Treaty is the occupation of Austria lifted. The Soviet Union withdraws from Vienna back. However, the country must promise to remain neutral. Until the day of this today is the national holiday of Austria. * 26 - Proclamation of the Republic of Vietnam ( South Vietnam ) * 30 - Jommeke , the cartoon character of Jef Nys , first appears in print. * October - Gheorghiu-Dej resigns as Prime Minister of Romania , but retains great power as party secretary. There is opposition to the imposed role as grain and oil supplier to the Soviet Union. The new prime minister is Chivu Stoica . ; November * 6 - The Council of Europe makes the choice of a known design for a European flag . * 22 - The Soviet Union brings its first hydrogen bomb detonated. * 24 - First test flight of the new aircraft Fokker: the Fokker Friendship . ; December * 8 - In the Netherlands it is kindergarten regulated. The government will take over the funding of municipalities and churches, but will also supervise and places demands on staff and buildings. * 20 - Initiation Adventskerk Zoetermeer ; without date * In South Africa is the Dutch as an official language replaced by the African . Both languages are by the South African constitution considered as synonyms. * The Dutch language is enriched with the word nozem . * The Institute for the Blind to Grave is the audiobook into production. It is intended for people who have become blind later in life and braille can not learn. Music Classical * Leonard Bernstein composed On the Waterfront Symphonic Suite for Orchestra * February 15 : First performance of Dance Preludes of Witold Lutosławski (clarinet / piano) * July 19 , the first execution of Gerald Finzis Cello Concerto Opus 40 * October 7 , the first implementation of Theme and seven variations and coda of Uuno Klami * November 20 , first performance of Benjamin Britten's Hymn to St Peter Other * Carl Perkins takes Blue suede shoes on December 19. The song is a hit in 1956. The hit singles of 1955: * Bo Diddley - Bo Diddley * Folsom Prison Blues - Johnny Cash * Mannish Boy - Muddy Waters * Maybellene - Chuck Berry * Bill Haley & His Comets - Shake, Rattle and Roll * Black & White - Boom, Boom, Boomerang, Cuculino, Mr. Sandman and The Naughty Lady of Shady Lane * Caterina Valente - Fiesta Cubana * Claude Robin - Ave Maria no morro * Crew Cuts - Ko-Ko-Mo * DeCastro Sisters - Boom, Boom, Boomerang * The Killjoys - C'est Magnifique * Dutch Swing College Band - Doctor Jazz * Eddy Christiani - How you called, I forgot * Four Aces - Mr. Sandman * Georgia Gibbs - I Love Paris and Tweedle Dee * Joan Weber - Let Me Go Lover * Johan Willem Friso - The Girl of My Village * Johnny Jordaan - Here in the Jordaan, The Rejected house, Johnny's Potpourri and Jordaanwals * Maria Zamora - Mama, El Baion * Max van Praag C Ciu-C * Mitch Miller - The Yellow Rose Of Texas * Peggy King - Make Yourself Comfortable * Perez Prado - Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White * Slim Whitman - Rosemarie * Street Singers - On The Beach Quiet and Abandoned * Trio Los Paraguayos - Malaguena * Hilda Koopmans & Dick Doorn - A law and a Purl * Vera Lynn - Addio Amore * Wim Sonneveld - Poen (William Pearl) Literature * Icelandic author Halldór Laxness Kiljan receives the Nobel Prize in Literature * Elizabeth Bowen writes A World of Love * Edition of Un certain sourire of Françoise Sagan * Jean-Paul Sartre writes Nekrasov * Leon Uris wrote The Angry Hills Art * Grand astre (1955) André Ramseyer . In 1974 placed on the Geertebolwerk, Utrecht * Aletta Jacobs (1955)Teas Masters , Sappemeer Architecture * Tonnemafabriek , Sneek (1955) Johannes Albertus Boer Film * Mister Roberts Television *Gunsmoke Born ; January * 1 - Simon Schaffer , British science historian * 5 - Ella Kalsbeek , Dutch politician * 6 - Rowan Atkinson , British actor ( Mr. Bean ) * 7 - Belinda Meuldijk , Dutch writer and songwriter * 7 - An Nelissen , Flemish actress * 9 - Harutyun Khachatryan , Armenian film director and producer * 12 - Jan van Houwelingen , Dutch cyclist * 12 - Klaas Lok , Dutch athlete * 13 - Eduardo Bonvallet , Chilean footballer and football coach * 13 - Paul Kelly , Australian singer-songwriter * 14 - Dominique Rocheteau , French footballer * 15 - Alberto Fernández , Spanish cyclist (deceased in 1984 ) * 15 - Kyriakos Mavronikolas , Cypriot MEP * 17 - Susanne Uhlen , German actress and director * 18 - Kevin Costner , American actor and director * 18 - Hans van Tongeren , Dutch actor (deceased in 1982 ) * 19 - Simon Rattle , conductor English * 19 - Michiel Romeyn , Dutch actor and television producer ( Jiskefet ) * 26 - Eddie Van Halen , Dutch-American guitarist Van Halen * 27 - Walter Grootaers , Flemish singer and presenter ; February * 2 - François Macé , French banker * 3 - Bruno Pezzey , Austrian footballer (deceased in 1994 ) * 6 - Ruprecht Hermans , Dutch lawyer * 6 - Anne-Marie Pira , Belgian athlete * 6 - Wim van Til , Dutch poet * 8 - John Grisham , American writer * 10 - Greg Norman , Australian golfer * 14 - César Camacho Quiroz , Mexican politician * 14 - Ronald Desruelles , Belgian athlete * 17 - Marcelo Trobbiani , Argentinian footballer * 17 - Hans Visser , Dutch guitarist and composer * 17 - Mo Yan , Chinese writer and Nobel Prize winner * 19 - Jeff Daniels , American actor * 23 - Howard Jones , English singer and lyricist * 24 - Steve Jobs , co-founder of American computer company Apple (deceased in 2011 ) * 24 - Alain Prost , French race car driver * 25 - Bernard Welten , Amsterdam police chief * 28 - Eddy Bosman , Dutch footballer * 28 - Jimmy Calderwood , Scottish footballer and football coach ; March * 2 - Jouko Soini , Finnish footballer * 10 - Marianne Rosenberg , German singer * 11 - Nina Hagen , German punk -zangeres * 15 - Dee Snider , American singer * 15 - Ton Verkerk , Dutch footballer and football coach * 16 - Peter Zijerveld , Dutch triathlete * 17 - Élie Baup , French footballer and football coach * 17 - Agnes De Nul , Flemish actress * 17 - Gary Sinise , American actor * 19 - Pino Daniele , Italian composer and singer * 19 - Bruce Willis , American actor * 20 - Rob Oudkerk , Dutch politician ( PvdA ) * 20 - Ramblin 'Eddy , Dutch country singer * 21 - Bärbel Wöckel , German athlete * 22 - Martin Hoffmann , East German football player * 25 - Patty Brard , Dutch television personality and singer * 25 - Patrick Newley , Irish writer, journalist and theatrical agent (deceased in 2009 ) * 28 - Reba McEntire , American Country singer and actress * 30 - Marilou Diaz-Abaya , Filipino director (deceased in 2012 ) * 31 - Hiroshi Aoshima , Japanese composer, music educator and conductor * 31 - Lieneke le Roux , Dutch actress * 31 - Angus Young , Scottish-Australian lead guitarist of AC / DC ; April * 1 - Nicoline van der Siskin , Dutch linguist * 2 - Catherine Bruggencate , Dutch actress * 2 - Charles Urbanus jr. , Dutch baseball player and sports commentator * 4 - Imrich Bugár , Czech-Slovak / Czech athlete * 9 - Joost Divendal , Dutch journalist and cultural manager (deceased in 2010 ) * 10 - Antonio Álvarez , Spanish footballer and football coach * 10 - Marit Breivik , Norwegian handball star and coach * 13 - Safet Sušić , Bosnian footballer and football coach * 15 - Enith Brigitha , Dutch swimmer * 16 - Kool DJ Herc , Jamaican DJs * 17 - Paul van Loon , Dutch writer of children's books * 17 - Rob Bolland , Dutch producer and singer of Bolland and Bolland * 18 - Ola Bremnes , Norwegian musician, author and troubadour * 19 - Ronald Naar , Dutch mountaineer (deceased in 2011 ) * 20 - René Valenzuela , Chilean footballer * 21 - Erick Mombaerts , French football coach * 23 - Raimo Kuuluvainen , Finnish footballer (deceased in 1999 ) * 24 - John de Mol , Dutch media tycoon * 25 - Américo Gallego , Argentinian footballer and coach * 28 - Djamel Zidane , Algerian footballer * 29 - Bert Kuizenga , Dutch actor and TV presenter * 29 - Kate Mulgrew , American actress * 29 - Jerry Seinfeld , American comedian and actor ; May * 1 - Dorrie Timmermans , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 6 - Avram Grant , Israeli football * 7 - Brepoels , Belgian politician * 7 - Ole Christensen , Danish politician * 7 - Peter Reckell , American actor * 9 - Abel Ernesto Herrera , Argentinian footballer * 12 - Christopher Greenwood , British judge, professor and lawyer crown * 13 - Paul van Groningen , Dutch surrealist painter * 15 - Melinda Culea , American actress * 15 - Lucas Vanclooster , Belgian journalist * 16 - Margreet Schouwenaar , Dutch writer and poet * 16 - Debra Winger , American actress * 17 - Bill Paxton , American actor and film director * 19 - Fons de Poel , Dutch television journalist and producer for the KRO * 19 - Phil Rudd , Australian drummer * 22 - Mary Black , Irish singer * 25 - Anton Corbijn , Dutch photographer * 25 - André Pakosie , Surinamese author * 27 - Jan van Staa , Dutch footballer and football coach * 30 - Tommy Emmanuel , Australian guitarist * 30 - Ludo Hellinx , Flemish actor ; June * 1 - Lorraine Moller , New Zealand athlete * 2 - Jim Hok , Surinamese politician * 2 - Danilo Lim , Philippine brigadier general and coup perpetrator * 8 - Tim Berners-Lee , English computer scientist, founder of the World Wide Web * 8 - Jose Antonio Camacho , Spanish footballer and football coach * 11 - Yuriy Sedykh , Ukrainian hammer thrower * 12 - Georges Bach , Luxembourgish politician * 12 - Guy Lacombe , French footballer and football coach * 13 - Ewine of Dishoeck , Dutch astronomer * 13 - Gerard de Korte , Dutch Catholic priest, bishop of Groningen-Leeuwarden * 13 - Henk Numan , Dutch judoka * 15 - Peter van Uhm , Dutch General * 16 - Laurie Metcalf , American actress * 17 - Marcel Di Domenico , Luxembourg footballer * 20 - Véronique Colonval , Belgian athlete * 20 - E. Lynn Harris , American writer (deceased in 2009 ) * 21 - Michel Platini , French footballer * 22 - Leo Driessen , Dutch sportswriter * 23 - Roelof Luinge , Dutch football referee * 23 - Jean Tigana , French footballer and football coach * 26 - Maxime Bossis , French footballer * 26 - Mick Jones , British musician * 27 - Isabelle Adjani , French actress * 27 - Cees Bijl , Dutch mayor of Emmen * 27 - Frank de Grave , Dutch politician ( VVD ) and director ; July * 2 - Stephen Walt , American professor and researcher * 3 - Bruce Altman , American actor * 4 - John Waite , British singer * 5 - Ine Kuhr , Dutch actress and singer * 6 - Jan Bosmans , Flemish medical scientific publicist * 6 - Johan Vande Lanotte , Flemish politician * 9 - Alexandra Colen , Belgian politician * 9 - Steve Coppell , English footballer and football coach * 9 - Jimmy Smits , American actor * 10 - Héctor Puebla , Chilean footballer * 14 - Mario Osbén , Chilean footballer * 14 - Alex Visseringstraat , Dutch dialect singer * 15 - John H. Cox , American businessman and politician * 15 - Jan Rijpstra , Dutch politician ( VVD ) and director * 21 - Marcelo Bielsa , Argentinian footballer and football coach * 21 - Boris Dittrich , Dutch politician ( D66 ) * 21 - Jim King , American porn actor (deceased in 1986 ) * 21 - Jukka Linkola , Finnish conductor, composer and pianist * 21 - Dan Malloy , American politician * 21 - Eligio Martinez , Bolivian footballer * 21 - Taco , Indonesian singer * 21 - Béla Tarr , Hungarian director and screenwriter * 25 - Iman Abdul Majid , Somali-American model and wife of singer David Bowie * 25 - Randall Bewley , American rock guitarist (deceased in 2009 ) * 26 - Stefan Đurić , Serbian chess * 27 - Jillert Anema , Dutch skating coach * 28 - Aart Jan de Geus , Dutch politician and administrator * 29 - Jean-Luc Ettori , French football goalkeeper * 30 - Elliot Manyika , Zimbabwean politician (deceased in 2008 ) ; August * 1 - Trevor Berbick , Jamaican boxer * 4 - Steve Jones , British athlete * 4 - Billy Bob Thornton , American actor * 5 - Leo Fijen , Dutch producer and television presenter * 5 - John Whitaker , British rider * 6 - Charles Zwolsman , Dutch racing driver and drug dealer (deceased in 2011 ) * 8 - Herbert Prohaska , Austrian footballer and football coach * 10 - Gustavo Moscoso , Chilean footballer and football coach * 12 - Hein Simons , Dutch singer * 15 - Romeo Russel , Surinamese politician * 16 - Mario Beccia , Italian cyclist * 16 - Søren Søndergaard , Danish politician * 18 - Gerard Nijboer , Dutch athlete * 20 - Ned Overend , American mountain biker * 25 - Yvette Laclé , Dutch ex-prostitute, predecessor, politician and social worker * 25 - Dirk Verhofstadt , Belgian political advisor * 27 - Laura Fygi , Dutch singer * 27 - Kristien Hemmerechts , Belgian writer * 29 - Diamanda Galas , American pop singer * 31 - Edwin Moses , American athlete * 31 - Ben Wijnstekers , Dutch footballer ; September * 3 - Leen van Dijke , Dutch politician ( RPF later CU ) * 5 - John D'Orazio , Australian politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 6 - Paul Cliteur , Dutch jurist, philosopher, columnist and writer * 8 - Julian Richings , English-Canadian actor * 9 - Marleen Mols , Belgian athlete * 11 - Fay Lovsky , Dutch singer and composer * 12 - Hein van Beem , Dutch actor * 15 - Xue Hanqin , Chinese diplomat, professor and judge * 21 - Ted van der Parre , Dutch power athlete (Strongest Man of the World 1992) * 23 - Şivan Perwer , Kurdish musician * 23 - Patrick Birocheau , French table tennis * 23 - Freddie Cavalli , Dutch musician (deceased in 2008 ) * 25 - Ludo Coeck , Belgian footballer (deceased in 1985 ) * 25 - Karl-Heinz Rummenigge , German footballer * 25 - Zucchero , Italian singer-songwriter, composer and music producer * 29 - Tjibbe Joustra , Dutch artist * 30 - Dirk De Cock , Flemish politician and teacher ; October * 1 - Boy Nijgh , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2013 ) * 7 - Yo Yo Ma , Chinese-American cellist * 9 - Gernot Jurtin , Austrian footballer (deceased in 2006 ) * 9 - Michael Netzer , American cartoonist and philosopher * 9 - Steve Ovett , British athlete * 10 - Mike Mangold , American pilot * 10 - David Lee Roth , American singer (including Van Halen ) * 12 - Ante Gotovina , Croatian General * 13 - Patrick Dewael , Belgian politician * 15 - Peter Brighten , Dutch alderman for the CDA * 17 - Sam Bottoms , American actor (deceased in 2008 ) * 18 - Rita Verdonk , Dutch politician (former VVD , now TON ) * 20 - Robert ten Brink , Dutch television presenter * 22 - Lothar Hause , East German football player * 22 - Dany Verstraeten , Flemish journalist * 23 - Job Dragtsma , Dutch football coach * 23 - Jörg Peter , German athlete * 25 - Lito Lapid , Filipino actor and senator * 28 - Bill Gates , American businessman, founder and co-owner of Microsoft * 29 - Daniel Popović , Croatian singer * 31 - Badri Patarkatsishvili , Georgian businessman and opposition leader (deceased in 2008 ) ; November * 3 - Michel Renquin , Belgian footballer and football coach * 4 - Allan Zachariassen , Danish athlete * 5 - Danny Roelandt , Belgian athlete * 5 - Oscar Wirth , Chilean footballer and football coach * 8 - Jean-Paul Praet , Belgian athlete * 10 - Roland Emmerich , German director and producer * 13 - Whoopi Goldberg , American actress * 15 - Karim Ressang , Dutch swimmer * 16 - Albert Cluytens , Belgian footballer * 16 - Héctor Cúper , Argentinian footballer and football coach * 19 - Rasti Rostelli , Dutch illusionist * 19 - Liz Snoyink , Dutch actress * 23 - Martine Tanghe , Flemish journalist and newsreader * 25 - Connie Palmen , Dutch writer * 30 - Billy Idol , American singer ; December * 2 - Charles Agius , Maltese football referee * 4 - Yovita Meta , Indonesian fashion designer * 5 - Marianne Weber , Dutch singer * 6 - Rick Buckler , British drummer * 6 - Tony Woodcock , English footballer * 7 - Ivan Fernald , Surinamese politician * 9 - Janusz Kupcewicz , Polish footballer * 13 - Glenn Roeder , English footballer and football coach * 13 - Tim Steens , Dutch hockey * 16 - Rob Levin , American software developer (founder IRC network freenode , deceased 2006 ) * 18 - Ray Liotta , American actor * 19 - Marek Dziuba , Polish footballer * 20 - Pierre Bokma , Dutch actor * 20 - Hans-Jürgen Riediger , East German football player * 21 - Felix Gasselich , Austrian footballer * 28 - Yngve Slettholm , Norwegian composer ; exact date unknown * Michael Brandes , Dutch musician and composer * Susan Fuentes , Filipino singer * Carel Lanters , Dutch artist * Jenny Scobel , American artist Deceased ; January * 12 - Armand Thiéry (87), Belgian priest, theologian and psychologist * 16 - Asbjørn Halvorsen (56), Norwegian footballer and football coach * 21 - Archie Hahn (74), American athlete * 22 - Jonni Myyrä (62), Finnish athlete * 28 - Friedrich Hochbaum (60), German General ; March * 3 - George Buff (80), Dutch athlete * 3 - Katharine Drexel (96), American founder and sacred order * 11 - Alexander Fleming (73), British bacteriologist and Nobel laureate * 12 - Charlie Parker (34), American alto saxophonist * 23 - Maximo Kalaw (63), Filipino writer, director and politician ; April * 10 - Pierre Teilhard de Chardin (73), French priest and philosopher * 18 - Albert Einstein (76), German-Swiss-American theoretical physicist and Nobel laureate ; May * 1 - Mike Nazaruk (33), American race car driver * 4 - George Enescu (73), Romanian composer * 5 - Emile Andrieu (74), Belgian footballer * 11 - Bradley Walker Tomlin (55), American painter * 26 - Alberto Ascari (36), Italian racing driver * 26 - Joseph Sylvester (Menthol) (64) Dutch businessman * 30 - Bill Vukovich (36), American race car driver ; June * 9 - Cornelis Jetses (81), Dutch illustrator ; July * 3 - Wim Braam (63), Dutch athlete * 5 - Gustave Magnel (65), Belgian engineer * 9 - Adolfo de la Huerta (74), Mexican politician * 10 - Piero Valenzano (30), Italian racing driver * 19 - Koos Vorrink (64), Dutch politician * 20 - Calouste Gulbenkian , Armenian-British oil baron ; August * 2 - Rupprecht of Bavaria (86), the last Crown Prince of Bavaria * 12 - Thomas Mann (80), German writer * 17 - Fernand Léger (74), French artist * 19 - Géza Révész (76), Hungarian-Dutch psychologist ; September * 8 - John de Jong (69), Dutch cardinal, Catholic Archbishop of Utrecht * 18 - Sophie Redmond (48), Surinam doctor, politician, playwright, actress and feminist * 30 - James Dean (24), American actor ; October * 7 - Rodolphe Seeldrayers (78), Belgian athlete * 9 - Michael Netzer , American cartoonist and philosopher * 13 - Manuel Ávila Camacho (58), Mexican President * 17 - Joel Thorne (41), American race car driver * 20 - Gerben Sonderman (46) Dutch kite ; November * 1 - Dale Carnegie (66), American success guru and writer * 6 - Bill Cheesbourg (68), American race car driver * 6 - Charley Toorop (64), Dutch painter and lithografe, girlfriend of Piet Mondrian * 12 - Alfréd Hajós (80), Hungarian architect and swimmer * 17 - Helmuth Weidling (64), German General * 25 - Herman Hoogland (64), 1912 World Champion dams * 25 - Arthur Tansley (84), British botanist * 27 - Luís de Freitas Branco (65), Portuguese composer ; December * 3 - María Izquierdo (53), Mexican painter * 13 - António Egas Moniz (81), Portuguese neurologist and Nobel Prize winner * 22 - Boy Wilgenburg (53), Dutch swimmer Weather Extremes in Belgium * February 25 : From 9 until 25 February fall daily snowfalls in the country. * March 20 : During 39 consecutive days soil was covered with snow in Uccle. * March : March with lowest average minimum temperature: -0.9 ° C (typically 2,2 ° C). * May 17 : Tornado in the area between Aalst and Oudenaarde with damage in several places. * May 22 : Frost in Uccle: minimum temperature -0.3 ° C. * July 12 : 86 mm rainfall in Nessonvaux (Trooz). * August 12 : 76 mm rainfall in Thorembais-les-Béguines (Perwez). * November 5 : Maximum temperature 18.2 ° C in Koksijde. * November 7 : Maximum temperature 20.0 ° C in Maredsous (Anhée) and 20.5 ° C in Gerdingen (Bree). Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions Published * Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov Category:1955